


Harry Potter but Better

by rolee_z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolee_z/pseuds/rolee_z





	Harry Potter but Better

Fred lived and Tonx and Lupin survived and no good guys died and Dean and Seamus got married and it was all a happy ever after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*goes and cries in the corner*


End file.
